


Transience 2

by Attens_X



Category: AKB48, Kojiyu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attens_X/pseuds/Attens_X
Summary: 全架空。A优×O菜





	Transience 2

**Author's Note:**

> AO车！！！！女性Alpha嗯。不能接受的不要强行吃！！！

吃完饭她让对方先回了房间，而她留下来收拾。弄清一切后已经八点。在等待洗澡水烧好的时间里她拎着酒和两个酒杯去了房间，琢磨着可以先喝一点酒；她特意挑了口感温和的酒种。

她们也确实喝了些。这批葡萄酒酿得不错，香气和酸度都刚刚好。她和对方夸奖她的酒，感觉空气里的那种味道越来越浓，与此同时她察觉到自己有了反应。她一惊，惊愕地抬头看着对面的人，发现对方面庞潮红——根本是不正常的红晕。

发情期！

意识到这点时火药轻易地炸了，上一次她遇到Omega发情期时由于帝国之心弄死了那个孩子，再上一次则是麻友，——总之不管哪一次都是她的逆鳞。空气里Omega信息素的味道还在变得更加浓郁，对方看着她，眼神迷蒙。她感觉裤子被某个东西撑得鼓胀，太阳穴处的血管跳动几乎要撑破皮肤。她翻她带来的行李，找到装圣水的罐子，摔到对方面前，命令道：喝了它。

而那人微笑，看起来也被生理本能折磨得够呛，她看着她，没有动那个罐子。说：那是后面几天的定额。

而且，圣水的魔力浓度对已经开始的发情期是没用的，你不是知道么？

她几乎压抑不住暴怒，这比那天麻友与她对峙时更难以克制；不如说幸好现在帝国之心已经被毁掉了，不然她真的说不准自己会不会手起刀落杀了对方。她当然知道圣水抑制不住已经开始的发情期，她还知道只是停用几天圣水根本不会触发发情期；至少需要停用一个月。

又是预谋。早有预谋。她感觉自己就像一个笑话，今天的笑话，之前的无数天的笑话。愤怒裹挟她，夹杂着沉重的绝望，她爱的那双眼睛被同样的渴望煎熬，但底色仍是冷静的。她粗暴地拽起对方，把她摁在墙上，冲着她大吼，第一次与最后一次。

你到底来干什么？！

对方不说话，还在微笑，一边笑眼泪一边落下来，她抬手想触碰她的脸，她偏开。

她声嘶力竭，因为过度激动她们挨得极近，几乎鼻尖相碰。

来羞辱我么？！还是再利用一次？！现在这个一无所有的我到底还有什么利用价值？！谁让你来的？！

那人说，一字一句都在颤抖，我自己要来的，Yuko。

  


她气笑了。她几乎是瞬间猜到对方的意思，毫不怜惜地把Omega推到床上。她听到人的脊背撞在坚硬床板上的声音，她扑上去的时候自己的小腿骨也撞到了床架。疼痛。几乎不会有比正面撞到骨头更痛的伤。但现在不会有哪个地方比左胸肋骨下更疼了。

不带任何修辞的撕心裂肺。她感觉自己正在从内部被灼烧。烧空。香甜的Omega信息素和她自己的信息素混在一起，从每一寸皮肤炙烤她；但火焰会先把那个无用的、只会跳动的器官烧掉，随后是剩下的，内脏、肌肉、骨骼。她每一次都会得手，她绝望地想。那人躺着一动不动，任由她粗鲁地扯掉她们俩的衣服。

你要我上十字架，我就会把自己绑好。然后你点火，我还会歌颂你的圣名。

好。好极了。

如你所愿。我每次都如你所愿。

你们满意了吗？你满意了吗？

  
  


失智里有冰凉的液体从什么地方涌出来。她感觉眼睛有些痒，一眨眼，那些液体就落下来。

她怔怔地看着它们落在Omega的雪白胸口，周围有一些红印；是她方才粗暴行为的遗迹。

她意识了到自己在做什么。她停下来。

她依旧维持着跨坐在她身上的姿势，只是不再继续了。她双手撑在床上，与那个人对视，她看见她的眼泪也一颗又一颗地从眼角滚落。她强忍着腹部的灼热与更下方的肿胀，俯身、尽量轻柔地将唇覆在她眼睛上，用干涸的唇一点点抿去那些液体。

  


我不要你可怜我。

我走。

  
  


她用最后的力气翻下床，跌跌撞撞地捡起衣服，向着房门走去；但Omega站在了门边，她没法走了。衣冠不整的Omega脸颊通红，双腿颤抖，张了张嘴却什么话都说不出来。她木然地看着她。

她笑了。她除了笑还能有什么别的表情？她用唇语说：求求您，放过我。

教宗大人。

您不放过我至少放过您自己。她说，无声地说，她知道那个人肯定能看懂。

Omega修士和Alpha私通，被发现了是要被处以火刑的。

  
  


那人像一个蛮不讲理的小孩，一边摇头一边说着什么，同样也没发出声音。她读出那句话：我不管。

我不管。那人一再重复。

她推了她，对方死死撑着墙，不让开门，她又不敢再用力，她们僵持着。此时濒临极限的Omega终于支撑不住，脚一软往一边倒去，身体先于理智地她伸出手，接住她。随后她们一起倒在地上。

那人一直在颤抖，却仍像小动物一样胡乱地吻她：嘴唇，脖颈，锁骨，乳房，腰腹。眼泪混唾液，温暖夹杂冰冷，柔软的嘴唇与坚硬的牙齿。

她抬起一只手捂住脸，不看她；尝到自己的泪。眼泪比她喝过的任何药都苦。

现在她们都被扒光了，一丝不挂。分化后像是凭空多出的东西直挺挺立着。对方的动作停下来。她感觉到她直起身，像是跨坐在她身上，然后向前挪动了些；那东西被握住，又松开，反复几次；随后身上的重量消失了。

消失了片刻。

骤然的挤压感带来的疼痛逼得她闷哼一声；同时她感觉那东西精准无误地贯穿了什么。

她放下手，睁开眼看那人：泪眼模糊，死死咬着下唇压抑住声音，表情因疼痛而扭曲。大概是真的很痛，因为她身上的人一直在颤抖，竭力的喘息带着哭腔；她没有这种经验，可她太懂得她什么时候会露出什么表情，做出什么反应。

她投降。又一次。第千千万万次。投降。

  


她扶着对方的腰，让她靠在自己身上，一用力翻了过来：现在她重新掌握了主动权，对方躺在地上。她想直起身，但她的小公主抱着她的脖子不撒手，她不得不半跪着，一只手从对方颈间穿过，另一只手则托住对方的膝弯——她确定十年前、甚至两年前的自己能毫不费力地这样把她抱起来，但现在她只求不要马上摔到地上、或者根本起不来。

幸好她们成功了。她把她抱起来，放在床上：现在她们可以好好开始了。

如果这是你希望的。她闭起眼睛。虽然油灯刚刚烧光了油，现在房间里本来就是一片黑暗。

  
  


她示意对方稍微放开她一些，好让她替她们盖上被子。但箍着她脖子的手根本没有松开的意思。她不得不放缓了声音哄她：我不走。

对方在她颈窝里摇头。

我不走。她一只手仍环着她，艰难地用另一只手扯着被子。一点，又一点。

她终于把她们盖好了，现在她听清了混杂在呜咽里的话。

我怕我得走。对方说。

  
  


她让对方平躺着，放开她，虔诚地吻她眉心。至少现在，她说，现在我是在的。

她捧起她的手，让那只手贴着自己左胸，虽然那里依然残留着一个狰狞伤疤。但她希望这样她能感受到一些东西。

现在我不走；你也不需要去哪。现在我是在你身边的，Haruna。

好。

对方终于回答。

随后她被她倾身吻住了。这次没有眼泪。

  
  


她用手和唇探索对方的身体——一如很多年前她还可以为非作歹、无法无天的时候；在摸索里找回记忆。被舔舐耳垂时会不小心溢出呻吟；脖颈处的皮肤太容易留下痕迹需要避开；用唇一寸寸摩挲过锁骨；含住乳尖，用舌头逗弄直到它饱胀地挺立如同花蕾；捧起乳房吮吸侧乳；用手抚过腰部，与此同时挨得足够近使得呼吸打在皮肤上，敏锐地听见欢愉的喘息。她跪着，手从对方的膝盖向下滑，大腿内侧，再向上；她把左手覆在花园上，可能是她的手太凉了，对方小小地颤抖了一下，然后她的指尖被液体打湿了。她用中指稍稍探了探，柔嫩的内壁顿时收缩着夹住她的手；但她不敢继续深入，她没特地削过指甲，担心划伤她。她感觉到她微微扭动着腰，收紧了腿；差不多了；那东西也肿胀得急需刺激。她于是重新俯在对方身上，一只手支撑自己，一只手扶着那东西。她额头靠着对方肩头——她实在是不够高，小声安慰：忍耐一下。

但这时另一只手覆上她的手，比她更果决地把它推入自己的身体。她听见自己上方传来一声倒吸冷气的声音，没好气地微微用头顶顶了顶对方的下巴：会痛。

是你的话，没关系的。

半是喟叹半是满足。

傻瓜吗。她本来想狠狠咬对方一口，牙齿抵住皮肤的时候还是没忍心。反而是那人先笑起来，一边喘息着一边笑着说：你们当年不都调侃我呆吗。

她尝试着动作了几下，用身体和耳朵注意对方的反应。我可没说过，她刻意压低了声音，是他们瞎。

说完两个人一起笑起来。她抬头，她们交换了一个吻。

唇齿纠缠间她摸索着节奏和角度，感觉肩头搭着的手逐渐收紧——不仅仅是手，还有呼吸、弓起的背、有一下没一下磨蹭着她的腰的大腿、更诚实的、源源不断分泌甘液的地方。她不太熟悉这东西的用法，不过好在学得还算快：控制着自己的呼吸，发狠冲撞好几下，意料之中地听见唇间溢出的呻吟；或者一点点退出，再一股脑猛冲进去；或者正常的频率，但腾出一只手抚摸，用手指轻轻揉搓乳尖，用手掌覆在交合处上面一点的地方打转；诸如此类。她只能隔着圣像凝望她的那些年里她当然不是没有试过这种事，只是一开始找不到乐趣，后来则完全成为了阴影。她想到当年麻友问的问题。她用嘴唇在对方脖子处逡巡着，因为没办法完全控制身体的动作忽高忽低地擦过那片皮肤。

在想什么。那人问，声音被情欲染得沙哑，慵懒又诱惑。

她狠狠挺身，对方猝不及防溢出一声呻吟。她停下来，双手撑在她肩侧，居高临下看着她。

在想你。

她理直气壮地回答。

  
  


没有。我没有。她一边吻对方的耳垂和脸颊一边想。遗忘总要比感情更容易见效，生活才能继续。

但遗忘那么长。

抉择、默许、痛苦、守护、陪伴、背叛、绝望、胆怯、逃避、亏欠、最沉重遗憾。最锋利的剑遇到最坚固的盾该如何？玉石俱焚。隔岸观火。以血代泪统统流个干净。希望如疯魔，幸福如妄想，哪怕是我现在终于吻着你了，也不过是趁着命运短暂休憩，偷来一晚如一梦。是伤害了那么多人的天谴与神罚，因为他人的伤口不可痊愈，所以我的伤口不可痊愈。

不得不想，也许不遇到你就好了。如果那年没在走廊闲逛，如果未曾转头，又或者没有大胆到毫无顾忌与你搭话，没有第一眼与你对视时就在那种混蛋又无知的年纪轻易夸口许诺；就不会痛。很多时候。站在小教堂门口的时候，站在加冕的地砖上时，拿着报告无法开口时，多少个辗转日夜里便不会再遇到你一双熠烁眼睛。尘归尘土归土，两不相欠，点头之交，心无波澜目送对方走向自己的命运，计算时不再赌博，选择时不再不忍。

我就不会，每每回头时总期望你是在的。

是有多好。

  
  


喘息越来越急促，那人紧紧闭着眼睛，按着她的肩的手用力到她恍惚自己的骨头下一秒就会被捏碎，但她感觉不到痛，她猜对方也是。她又冲撞了几下，身下的弦应声拉满。分神间被以吻禁锢，一不小心箭入靶心，她才意识到自己是上了箭的。释放过的东西疲软着被挤出，她几乎从床上跳起来，却被对方轻易拉住。

你你你。她一句完整的话都挤不出来，只能气急败坏喊对方名字。小嶋阳菜！

温软手臂缠住她，体温是忘忧草，一触碰就让人失忆。懒洋洋嗓音带出气流，缱绻舔过耳朵：我困了。

困了也先去洗澡。谁让你刚刚这么乱来。

她用肩膀顶她，盘算着洗个澡可能能洗去一些；但她的小公主纹丝不动，自顾自地陷入睡眠，呼吸逐渐沉缓。她在手臂牢笼里哭笑不得，她当然也困，说不定比对方还困些，但她现在必须得保持清醒。她咬着舌尖以防自己睡着，等那人看起来真的睡熟了，轻手轻脚地抬起她手臂，翻身下床，披了件外袍关上门。

  
  


走去厨房时她觉得自己每个关节都在咯吱作响，心跳紊乱无序，同时喉头遏制不住地泛起血腥味。她暗自嘲笑自己缺乏锻炼，虽然她知道这不完全是缺乏锻炼。事实上她根本没办法锻炼。因为格雷的伤她整整在床上躺了一个月，半年后她终于被医生批准活动的第一天她决定先绕着花园跑两圈恢复体能。但她甚至没法支撑到跑完一圈。她没跑几步就开始觉得头晕目眩，支撑不住时她扶着一棵树猛烈地咳嗽，再清醒过来时看见土地上多了一片褐色。她从一旁挖了些草叶铺在上面，再把草在那些异色的土上磨碎，以模糊它们的颜色。那天后她的晨练改成了散步，随后散步的距离也遭到了限制——她没有告诉她的医生，只是依据自己的经验判断，毕竟论起受伤应该不会有人比她更清楚她自己。刚刚那一番激烈运动着实已经违规，她苦笑。

她把木柴抽掉了些，火立马小下来；准备好泡澡的木桶，从室外挑来两桶冷水，再试探着水温往里加刚刚烧好的热水。热水里她放了些草药，她喜欢草木的香气，而且小镇子里也不方便弄到王宫和教廷里那种玫瑰花。站起时她感觉到熟悉的眩晕，扶着灶台猛烈地咳嗽，停下来的时候果不其然在桌上看见暗红色的血块。她把它们擦干净，把擦布烧掉，再弄了些水漱口，最后她得喝点什么彻底盖住血腥味，她把蜂蜜加进温水里。

咽下它们时蜂蜜糖水的味道几不可辨。满嘴的锈腥味，她差点把它们全咳出来。但她忍住了。她灌了自己三杯蜂蜜水，第三杯时她确定味道已经正常。她又在凳子上坐着休息了一下，等待心跳恢复。

她很困，坐在火旁边都不能阻止她的手脚一点点被寒意侵蚀。但还没到她能安心睡着的时候。她已经没有力气再制造什么多余疼痛以保持理智，只能一遍遍、颠倒反复地念那个人的名字驱散困意：Kojima、Kojiharu、Kojima Haruna。还有各种奇奇怪怪的组合。

念着念着她把自己逗笑了，她感觉自己清醒了些，心跳也重新恢复正常。她向着房间走去。

  
  


她蹑手蹑脚打开门，小公主睡得很熟，似乎丝毫没察觉有人离开了再进来。她弯腰拍对方的肩膀，得到一声奶里奶气、根本就是撒娇的气音：嗯？

她无奈地提高了音量：去洗澡。

我困了。我要睡觉。

这几个字根本没有打算让人听清。她环顾四周，寻找可以用的东西，看见一条干净的羊毛薄毯。她掀开被子，趁对方朦胧间、没有反抗力的时候用毯子把那人裹好，一用力把对方横抱起来，用肩膀撞开半掩的门，抱着对方往浴室走去。幸好浴室贴心地建在了室内的走廊能直接走到的地方，再幸好她没有打开任何一扇窗。

她努力让自己不要喘气得太厉害，但走到浴室时她把她放下来，却还是看见了一双清醒的深棕色眼睛，漂亮如琥珀。

醒了？她笑着问。

对方立马闭着眼摇头：没有。

喂喂喂。她故作气恼地喊起来。快洗澡，我在外面等着，水冷了叫我。

不要。

但这真的没有帝国首都那么多的玫瑰花啊。她撇起眉，伸手试水温，水温是合适的。思考间外袍的扣子被解掉了——她刚刚本来就没有好好穿衣服，解开那颗扣子外袍就立即掉落在地。然后她被抱起来，极其不体面地扔进了木桶里。

小嶋阁下！注意您的举止！

她抹掉脸上的水瞪着对方，而对方坐在圆木桶的另一头一脸无辜地望着她微笑。木桶不算小，倒也够两个人同时泡澡，——就是实在挨得太近了些，她伸直了脚都能碰到对方的腰，更别提本来就比她高许多的那人。

故意的。如果每一件这样的小事情都能记在本子上，那么她现在可能已经有了一架子的本子；帝国王宫档案室的那种架子。她劝服自己放弃。重新站起来时被对方拉住了：你去哪？

她没好气地对着窗口翻了个白眼——因为她不可能对她翻白眼。说，至少让我先准备一桶热水吧。

对方才心满意足松开手。

  
  


事实上她准备热水是明智的选择，她们甚至后来还再加了一次热水。不知不觉间她们已经是并排坐着。因为身高差的关系，她歪头靠在那人肩膀上，氤氲的水汽里她的意识逐渐模糊，渐渐不能理解对方在说些什么；她感觉到自己正在滑下去，随后被对方的手臂托住了。

  


那是她对夜晚的最后的记忆。再醒来时已经是清晨，她是被窗帘缝隙中漏下的光吵醒的。纤细手臂牢牢把她箍在怀里，她动弹不得，只能在呼吸交换的咫尺之间凝视对方的睡颜。她看见她眼睫毛不安颤动，如同垂死蝴蝶的翼，倏忽间晶莹液体从眼角滑落，她听见一句极轻的呓语。

对不起。

以及她自己的名字。

她看着她。用呼吸替代叹息。小心翼翼地抽出一只手，把对方额角的碎发向后捋了捋，以使得她能更清楚地看清她的脸。她用指腹轻轻划过对方脸颊的轮廓，时间总摧残人，但对面前这个人似乎格外宽容了些，相比起她年轻时只多留下了些成熟。与淡然。

可能也不是真的淡然。她意识到。只是旁观者总最受折磨，不得不淡然。

是天才。

唉。她叹气。为什么我就只是个挣扎的笨蛋呢。

  


如果没遇到你，她不甘心地想，如果没遇到你。

  


三秒后她先放弃了这个假设。一是实在天真，她伸出食指和中指抵在对方唇上以代替吻，二是。

二是如果你曾有一刻，如我遇到你一般庆幸遇到过我，那也算值得。

  
  


对方在她的注视里悠悠转醒。她们四目相对。她笑着问：梦到什么了？

摇头。有几根发丝因为这一阵动作翘了起来。

没有。

她没有拆穿她，继续问：早餐想吃什么？

别吃了。对方答得迷迷糊糊，却完全没有松手的意思，指尖有意无意地扫过她的背。

那我随便做点好了，你可以再睡会。说着她想起身，结果完全没能挣脱对方的手臂。她挑眉看她。

那人睁了睁眼，看了她一眼又迅速闭上，猫起腰强行把头埋在她颈窝，她不得不调整了睡姿，用一只手垫着对方的脖子。那只搭在她背上的不安分的手扫过那些伤疤，酥酥麻麻。

痛吗？

痒。她装出一副诚实的样子回答。

对方没有继续说话，呼吸打在她颈窝间，另一只手搭在她胸口，又轻又浅地打旋；更痒了。现在对方身上是她们的信息素混合的味道，她轻易能分辨出香甜花香里另一些更尖锐的东西，大概是她的信息素。

她被咬了一口；肩膀上，她感觉到对方的虎牙，牙齿泄愤式地摩擦皮肤。她夸张地喊起来：痛！

我又没用力。声音闷在她颈窝里，明显没当回事，但还是放轻了力道。现在那像一个吻，舌尖若有若无擦过皮肤，更像了。熟悉的花香再次侵袭鼻子，她们之间的空气像蒸锅里的水，火焰烤干它们，剩下Omega的信息素越发浓郁。她不安地扭动了几下，没有一个Alpha能在这样的挑逗下无动于衷。

她扶住对方的腰，想把自己推开，换来的却是她们之间挨得更近了些。她头痛地再次感受到血液向着某个地方涌；现在它抵在对方毫无遮挡的小腹上。

她觉得自己得制止一下现在的窘境。昨晚她妥协了，但她依然不知道对方能怎么解决这件事，Alpha的信息素不会那么快消散；她可以不在乎自己——反正她早在三年前就应该消失，但她无法忍受这个人受到刁难。

她换了副严肃的表情，下巴抵着那人后脑勺：胆大包天的教宗大人，你回去打算怎么办。

我为什么要担心回去后？对方迅速反问。

您现在可是和Alpha私通并且留下了短期标记。她无奈地回答。

而且。她涨红了脸，因为对方的手正握着某个东西。您看起来根本没有悔过的意思？

您是打算和我私奔么？她本来是调笑的语气，却因抑制快感造成的喘息而显得格外咬牙切齿；她用空着的手握住对方的手想让她住手，但根本没用。

也不是不可以。对方说。

你—— 

明知道是开玩笑她还是非常诚实地激动起来；一句话还没说完就被对方用吻堵住了。她不得不先应付索求，口腔被柔软舌头侵占，霸道地要将她的空气压榨干净，——她也确实开始觉得喘不过气，只能任由对方摆弄。她躺平，对方趴在她身上，微微抬起身体，却固执地没停止这个吻。似曾相识的重演，不同的是这次她能感觉到它是被温热柔软的甬道一寸寸吞没的；也没有疼痛。

她们停下唇齿的动作，嘴唇间勾出交混的唾液，但没人在意。浅棕长发的脑袋现在乖顺地挨着她的头，她们依旧维持着刚刚进入的姿势，她没动，对方也没有。

她摩挲她头发。你至少告诉我这一次。

我准备了双份的圣水。一星期左右就可以把我们信息素的味道都掩盖掉。

双份？一星期？

她一惊，将要挣扎时却被对方活生生摁住了。圣水不能超额服用，虽然她具体也不清楚会有多少损伤，但这一条是被反复强调的规矩。

我让人试过了。对方在她耳边含糊地磨出一句。

她咬牙切齿：早知道就让你昨天多喝点圣水自己挨过去。

那可能真的会出事。对方笑。

指原那小子怎么也不拦住你。她愤愤不平。

那人微微抬头，看着她的眼睛里粼粼烁烁，讲话时带上喘息的气音，场景实在过于温婉缠绵。

她又不知道；而且，当年有人能拦住你么。对方反问。

她不吭声，只默默收紧了手臂。傻子么，她无奈地想。傻子装不出聪明人，聪明人却总有无数种方法演好一个傻子；不管是光明正大不遮不掩，还是像这样委婉到旁人浑然不觉，其实都没什么差别。

她于是放弃在这个问题上继续纠缠。时间呢？

从这回到两国边境，慢慢走需要五天，而指原答应那些人不会知道我的身份。

她皱眉：那你现在也应该和我保持距离了。

最后一次。对方的声音在颤抖。就现在。

求你了。Yucchan。

  
  


她知道她永远不可能在这种情况下拒绝她。她带着身上的人翻身，重新回到她方便活动的姿势，一边吻对方的嘴唇让她安心一边把那东西退出来：她打算换一种方式。

嘴唇可以有很多种作用。她重新跪在对方腰腹处，用手覆住她眼睛，再用吻细腻雕琢她的轮廓。房间寂静无声，只有木柴燃烧的声音远远地充当配乐。呼吸声奏出主旋律，被遮住眼睛时因疑惑而放缓，嘴唇触碰耳垂时带着轻笑，在微凉气息拂过胸口时则略带忐忑。她亲吻她的手臂，柔软皮肤，圆润骨节，一寸寸吻过她手指，拇指、食指、中指，无名指指根，小指光滑指甲盖。太慢了，她想。因缓慢而安静，太安静了欠缺愉悦，但她刻意地拉长时间，无声反抗，沉默诘问，郑重告白，再以及。她的吻从手指移到腰腹，轻而缓地啃噬腹部的皮肤，感受到一阵小的轻颤；对方的不安分的手同时触碰她脸颊。

再以及某种真实投影。漫长时光浑浊结晶。

她用手分开对方双腿，而吻在继续。那只手想拦住她，但被她先擒获了，她用力地握了一下它，随后反抗的力道消失。她跪在她两腿之间，掌心贴着大腿内侧最柔嫩皮肤；她重新弯下腰，低下头，用嘴唇和舌头拜访禁地。勾勒轮廓，试探逗弄，吮吸摩擦，将甘液与喉间血腥味一齐咽下。灵活器官代替不通人情的棒子顶弄入口。细碎的呻吟，她身侧的双腿下意识地收紧——她不得不稍稍用力箍住它们。舌尖感觉到收缩和战栗。帝国里有那种季节性河流，秋冬时干涸，到了春天，河面则逐渐上涨，缓慢地、不知不觉间填满原来的河道，有时还会漫过河边不甚高的堤岸。欲望有很多种形式，掌握主动权的人可以擅自解读，它可以如同狂风骤雨，大概也可以像这样。

逐渐上涨并最终淹没她们的潮水。

一阵痉挛后象征欢愉的液体涌入口中。

  
  


她重新爬回她原来的位置，紧紧抱住对方；颇好心情地抚摸怀中之人的背脊，冷不丁对上一双微眯眼睛：你都去哪学的。

她赶忙伸出两只手指发誓：现学的。

话音未落时肿胀的东西被握住，简单套弄几次后轻易地泄在那只手里。现在扯平了。她喘息着，等着她们都平复下来。她微微倾身，用嘴唇摩擦对方耳廓，含混不清地问：难道不是我该问你为什么这么熟练么。

立即被狠狠拍了下肩膀，她笑着摔回床上。

哼。对方翻了个身，背对她，她眼尖地注意到对方微红的耳朵。害羞时总是格外诚实。她将自己的手抽回来——这次没有遭到阻挠；翻身下床，掖好被子后开始穿衣服。大概已经九点了，她通过窗帘缝中的阳光估计时间，扣扣子的动作又放慢了些。她望着床上的身影，总错觉指尖还残存体温。钟声敲响，梦境坍塌，一切又将重回正轨。她扣好最后一颗扣子，现在她可以走了。她已经开始向着房门迈步，犹豫了一下又重新折回来。床上的那人现在平躺着，面容安详像是又睡着了；但她听出来她靠近时对方的呼吸放轻了。

最后一次。她回忆起对方的话。她对自己说。

她把手伸入被子，摸索着找到对方的手，十指相扣；与此同时吻上她额头。

  



End file.
